Inevitable
by Midorikawa-kun
Summary: 13 de febrero un dia feliz para todo el mundo... esepto para Ryuuji Midorikawa por que perdio a Hiroto Kiyama esactamente hace un año


fic escrito en mi momento de deprecion... mas abajo sabran por que...

Dedicado a Melody (+)

Declaimer: el dia que pueda traer a los muertos a la vida, es por que Inazuma me pertenece... mientra sigue sindo de level-5, que ni idea de quienes son...

* * *

Inevitable

13 de Febrero, un día acelerado para todos, algunos le daban el último toque a sus regalos de San Valentín y otros, estaban dándose cabezazos contra la pared haber si así les llegaba la idea del regalo perfecto.

Todos menos un peli verde de nombre Ryuuji Midorikawa, que en vez de caminar por la calle en dirección a una florería o una dulcería, caminaba en dirección al panteón de Inazuma.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, se dirigió al lugar más apartado y se dejo caer de rodillas frente a la tumba de su amado, cuya lapida rezaba:

_Kiyama Hiroto_

_1997-2010_

_"Amado siempre"_

Leyó varias veces la frase por la cual le había rogado al señor Kira que pusieran.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y un sollozo roto escapo de sus labios.

-Hola Hiro-chan- comenzó a hablar el peli verde- se que no eh venido en mucho tiempo… creo que han sido 6 meses… perdón.

Sabes, han pasado muchas cosas, Endo y Kazemaru se reconciliaron. Goenji se fue a estudiar al extranjero y se llevo a Fubuki con él. Tsunami, después de meses de esfuerzo, logro que Tachimukai al fin aprendiera a surfear.

Y yo… ¿Qué te puedo decir?, sabes que lo intente, pero no pude… intente deshacerme de todo lo que un día fue recuerdo de los dos, intente desconectar mi memoria y facilitar el camino a olvidar, pero fracase rotundamente, cada maldito intento lo fallaba, porque me es imposible olvidarte.

Las huellas de mis manos tiene forma de tu piel, mis ojos siguen tristes por qué no te volverán a ver, hace exactamente un año que no te veo sonreír, que no veo el brillo de tus ojos antes de besarme, y eso duele… demasiado. No sé si ahora te amo más, pero te puedo asegurar que igual, nunca amare jamás.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso, como la muerte te llevo, por mi culpa- en ese momento saladas lagrimas corrían por el moreno rostro de Midorikawa- yo te pedí que me acompañaras por un helado, tú estabas cansado, el entrenador Kudou te había estado exigiendo mucho, pero igualmente, con las insinuaciones menos inocentes, te convencí de que fueras conmigo, consciente de que no me podría sentar en una semana.

Íbamos cruzando la calle, corrí adelantándome a ti para sonreírte desde el otro lado, la peor decisión que pude haber tomado, porque si me hubiera quedado contigo, ahora mismo no estaría aquí, en este momento me encontraría contigo, molestándote por tu pálida piel- sollozo al recordar- y siendo callado por un beso.

Vi como morías, vi como me dedicabas tu ultima sonrisa a mí, una llena de amor, la misma que se quedo gravada en tu rostro al ser atropellado por ese estúpido camión de basura- golpeo al suelo con sus puños- Me han convencidode que no fue mi culpa, que yo solo quería un desdichado helado, pero que ahora crea esas palabras no cambia el hecho de que no estés conmigo.

Pero hoy te digo, como cada vez que vengo, que el tiempo más bello que viví, lo pase junto a ti y me ensañaste a amar, a entregarlo todo, tanto física como emocionalmente, y ahora es inevitable llorar y soñarque sigues aquí, desde que ya no estas no encuentro paz y así, son los días sin ti- para ese punto, las palabras del peli verde se perdieron entre sus descontrolado sollozos.

Una cálida ráfaga de viendo lo envolvió, antes de caer desmayado por el cansancio que causa el dolor…

Lentamente levanto la cabeza, sentía la presencia de Hiroto y rezaba porque eso no fuera una ilusión.

-¿Hiro-chan? ¿Dónde Estoy?-pregunto confundido mirando a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse en un lugar bastante luminoso.

-No lo sé- respondió el pelirrojo- diría que en tu mente…pero está muy vacio aquí- le cambio el tema- pero eso ahora no importa… Dime Mido-chan ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

-Por qué no estás junto a mi- nuevas lagrimas salieron de los negros ojos del peli verde al decir estas palabras.

-¿No estoy junto a ti?-Hiroto abraza a su uke- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues… ¡porque te fuiste! Me dejaste solo…- le reclamo.

-Ryuuji Midorikawa, a veces eres tan baka- le regaño Hiroto-yo no te eh dejado solo, ¿Qué no te des cuenta? Yo siempre estoy contigo, cada vez que el viento revuelve tu heladoso(?) Cabello verde, cuando cada vez que comes un helado, cada vez que escuchas a un niño reír o que juega al soccer, pero sobre todo, cada vez que piensas en mi. Porque estoy en tu mente y corazón, velando tus sueños y festejando tus logros.

-Hiro-chan-lo abraza fuertemente- ¿te volveré a ver?

-Siempre estaré contigo- respondió antes de rosar sus labios con los de Midorikawa…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, entristeciéndose al darse cuenta de que solo había soñado.

Una brisa le revolvió el verde cabello, dando como resultado una sonrisa por parte del peli verde.

-Adiós Hiro-chan. Nunca olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón, mi alma te pertenece y mi vida eres tu- su sonrisa se hizo más grande al creerescuchar un…

-Yo también te amo- por parte del viento…

* * *

Esta fic lo escribi en mi momento de deprecion tras la muerte de mi pequeña saltamontes, mi prima melody, que aunque tubiera un corta edad, sabia mucho del anime! todo enseñado por su hermano y por mi!

ahora sabes lo que nunca te dije por los prejuicios de la edad... esto es yaoi y se que lo veras bieno, no como las personas con mente cerrada que lo odian(Bakas) xD

pequeña, algun dia nos reencontraremos y para ese entonces, tu tendras que enseñarme a mi...

tkm! te volvere a ver, eso es seguro ñ.ñ

mata ne*

si les gusto o no se... dejen sus comentarios y aganme feliz xD


End file.
